


【艾利艾】不公平的交易

by 160Ackerman



Category: ErenYeager/LeviAckerman/艾伦耶格尔/利威尔阿卡曼
Genre: M/M, 进击的巨人/Attack on Titan/AOT
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/160Ackerman/pseuds/160Ackerman
Summary: 你以为是艾利，其实是利艾，你以为我在第二层，其实我在第六层酒驾刚成年艾/老变态jc利/ooc预警
Kudos: 2





	【艾利艾】不公平的交易

冬天十一点的夜晚天色早就暗了下来，艾伦带好头盔奔驰在空无一人的高速上，虽然头盔好好的保护住了头，却没有保护好衣服下瑟瑟发抖的身体，摩托发出的轰隆声刺挠着他的耳膜，拍打着他的神经，果然冬天干什么都不行，艾伦猛的晃了晃已经被冻僵的脑袋  
从人满为患的饭局逃一般的带着一肚子的美食和一点酒跑出来后，艾伦就被这时刻变换的天气打败了，明明下午出来的时候这一身宽松温度正好，晚上却被冷到做什么都很迟钝

艾伦不停的打着哈欠，想起那个带着大声嬉笑香烟味飘满房间的地方就闹心，他眨了眨眼，看见远方闪烁着警车的光芒  
都这么晚了怎么还有警车？  
艾伦缓缓减速，本来就瑟瑟发抖的身体现在在警察面前大概是会被当成第一次做坏事的不良分子吧，艾伦努力缓和呼吸，发现警车上真的下来了一个警察  
“喂，例行检查，把头盔摘下来。”  
这下麻烦了，不知道嘴里还有没有味儿，他连忙哈了几口  
“别哈了，测的出来”前面的男人轻视的看着他，帮他冲业绩还不乐意？  
艾伦慢吞吞把头盔摘下来，被不耐烦的警察一把拿了下来，前面没绑好的几根头发落到了微红的脸上  
“吹”  
男人把酒精含量探测器伸到他嘴前，得了吧，光是看脸都能看出他喝醉了，艾伦无语的翻了个白眼，伸嘴含住，缓缓的吐着气  
果不其然 探测器发出了哔哔的刺耳声，艾伦皱起眉，不爽的用手按住了耳朵  
“酒驾，跟我走，现在的小孩真是不听话”警察掏出一个手铐，麻利的给他带上，拽着他的手铐就走

随着金属的碰撞声，艾伦被推着坐进了警车  
直到真正坐进警车艾伦浑浊的大脑才感到有些慌张，不就是酒驾？还得被抓去关几天？艾伦此时也稍微清醒了点，安分守己的坐在座位上，思考着怎么说服自己的老爸把自己保释出去

“进去。”警察一把把他推进审讯屋，座位上靠着一个慵懒的男人，一个身高不高的男人，仅仅是一个眼神，就让艾伦差点吓软了腿，现在的警察都这么凶了吗，艾伦从他的脸部缓缓往下看，手臂的肌肉就练的恰到好处，不柔弱更不太过强壮  
艾伦在脑海里悄悄脑补着那身衣裳下包裹着怎样美丽的身体，现在的警察都这么壮了吗？真是羡慕啊  
“好看吗？”男人岔开双腿，把双腿间沉睡的什物放肆交给男人打探，挑着眉抬头看着他  
“警...叔叔，这倒也不必吧”艾伦直愣愣的站着，这个男人一过来就给他看鸟儿，难道是比谁的大？  
男人缓缓站起身，明明淡漠的眼睛却有着上调的眼角，他走到艾伦背后，上前掐了一把艾伦的屁股，暗示性的咬了咬他的脖子，温热的气体喷洒在艾伦的脖子上，让他吓的差点蹦起来  
“你...干什么！”艾伦猛的蹦到旁边，睁大着眼睛瞪着他，这警察要干什么？  
“坐下。”男人若无其事的坐回座位，好像什么都没发生一样，搞什么？？摸了他的屁股还很镇定自若？  
奈何男人没什么反应，他也不好破口大骂，扭扭捏捏的坐在凳子上  
“干什么了”男人拿起本子，开始涂涂画画，还时不时装作正经的审问他  
“酒 酒驾”  
“多大了？”男人恢复了刚刚正经的神色，明明他艾伦什么也没说，他的手却一刻不停的在本子上奔驰  
“19”  
“这么年轻？”男人抬起头，摸了一把他放在桌子上的手，艾伦又差点吓的跳起来，强撑着稳住了自己  
“叔叔我，可是有三十四岁呢”利威尔抬头，暗示性的看着他，手指还轻轻点了点他的手心  
“叫什么？”  
“艾伦耶格尔”  
“好名字”  
紧接着他又低下头，快速画了几笔后神秘秘的看着艾伦  
“想不想看我写了什么？”  
“...写了什么？”  
男人把本子翻过来，映入眼眸的是一张利威尔的大脸素描，画里的男人面色通红，沾满了泪水，嘴里塞着大到不自然的阴茎，脸颊上是如星斑一样的精液，旁边还贴心的加上了对话框  
“怎么样？”男人站起身，双手撑在桌子上，轻轻的舔了一口他的唇角  
男人的气息瞬间逼近，强大的压迫感使得艾伦下意识往后一蹦，整个人带着椅子往后倒去  
“啪。”  
“....”  
短短的沉默后，房间里响起了男人爽朗的笑声，蹲下身把艾伦从地上拉起来后贴在他的耳边缠绵  
“想跟叔叔回家吗？艾伦？”  
见艾伦一脸排斥，只好抛出一定能让他心动的交易  
“你陪我睡一晚，我就不跟你家人说你酒驾。”  
轻飘飘的声音一下一下的挠着他的耳朵  
“你要是不愿意，我就让你吃几天牢饭，到时候我想你干什么你就干什么”  
男人的笑容还是那么无懈可击，只是比刚才多了一丝威胁  
“......睡就睡。”

大力的关门在空无一人的客厅里突兀的响起，并没有引起两人的关注  
幽暗的空间中只剩下两人的喘息声，暧昧的气氛缠绕在嘴边，他们胡乱的抚摸着对方，在看不见的状况下感受着，伸出舌头缠绵着，感受着对方喷洒出的热气，利威尔在月光下微微垫脚，紧紧环住艾伦的脖子  
对方则紧紧抱住他的腰，用双手感受着着肌肉分布均匀的身体，突然抓住一团柔软，他惊讶的发现利威尔的臀部意外的柔软光滑，紧接着又大力捏了几下，就听到了身下人欲求不满的声音  
“艾伦...”亮晶晶的眼眸求救似的看着男人

到底是求救，还是伪装下的勾引

“这种事你没少干吧”艾伦带着微微鄙视的眼神看着这个爱“老牛吃嫩草”的男人，尽管姣好的面容和身材让他看起来像是个二十出头的男人  
但无论是心灵还是身体都色情的像个混迹人间多年的淫魔

“怎么，你吃醋了？”利威尔不堪示弱的回应着，用大腿轻轻蹭着艾伦微微抬头的性器，抬头看了看月光下有些脸红的少年  
“谁会吃醋啊，老淫魔。”  
“老淫魔？”利威尔微微挑眉  
“那好啊，老淫魔就让你见识见识真本事”  
轻贴对方的额头，与之暧昧注视  
利威尔蹲下身，跪在地上，凑上前闻了闻对方的裆部，被对方敏感的往后躲了躲，早有准备的双手一把将他拉了回来  
“这就不行了？”

用牙齿缓缓拉开拉链，看到的是顶部已经开始微微吐水的性器，用牙齿拽下内裤后 被弹出来的阴茎打了个措不及防  
“年轻就是好啊。”利威尔佯装生气的瞪了他一眼，艾伦看着身下妩媚的男人，自知多说无益，主动把硬挺的性器贴向唇瓣，等待柔软的口腔包裹住他怒涨的什物  
“唔...”轻飘飘的瞥了对方一眼，利威尔好像在嘲讽他作为第一次的冲动鲁莽后，开始吞吐硕大的性器

“嘶...”阴茎被温暖的口腔包裹着，时不时划过的牙齿让他的龟头颤颤巍巍的分泌出精液，被舌头一一收进嘴里，随着吞吐，阴茎沾满亮晶晶的泽液，来不及咽下的从嘴边流出

利威尔微眯着眼，细心的照顾着阴茎，抚摸着两颗卵蛋，时不时抬头看一眼艾伦，对方正忍耐着，不愿立马释放，被比自己年长的男人笑话

小混蛋，叔叔我下巴都要酸死了

抽出口腔，用唇瓣轻轻抚摸着龟头，抚摸着柱身，在对方不解的眼神里一把吞入，就快要把茎头塞入自己的喉咙

“利威尔....操！”

忍不住大喊对方的名字，艾伦舒服的发出感叹声，忍不住抓住他的头发，往怒涨的阴茎上撞，利威尔的鼻尖一次一次的被顶向阴毛，青少年的气息缠绕在鼻尖，喉咙忍不住收缩，爽的艾伦连连感叹，几次抽动后一股一股的射在利威尔的喉咙深处，对方则乖巧的全部吞下

“小混蛋，你这是想用鸡巴杀死我吗？”

艾伦不语，拉起眼角湿润的男人紧紧抱在怀里，舔舐着他的唇瓣，靠在颈窝喘息

过了一会逐渐冷静下来的艾伦听见左侧传来的抗议  
“你是爽了，我还硬着呢”  
“谁说我射一次就够了！”艾伦瞪着眼睛反驳，射精后宿醉使头脑昏昏沉沉，他看着利威尔的眼神也逐渐发晕，环住他的脖子后靠在一侧昏昏沉沉的睡着了

.....

“嗯唔...啊啊...”  
无法遮拦的呻吟声从紧闭的唇瓣泄露了出来，他在肉体的拍打声中逐渐醒来，面前是一头薄汗的利威尔，粗壮的性器在艾伦的身体里不断奔驰  
“醒了？我都操你好一会了，这次饶你一回，下次还敢让我做top就干死你”说着还用力的顶了艾伦一下  
“唔啊...你别..”艾伦伸出胳膊遮挡着自己的脸

太爽了。

粗壮的阴茎不断摩擦着他的内壁，为他湿软的肠道塑型，艾伦仿佛都能感觉出来柱身上的一条条青筋，每一次抽动都让他的身体感到既难受又舒爽，无助的扭动身体，发出的呻吟也意义不明，前列腺被一次次划过，艾伦的呻吟声就会更大一分，体内的性器也更涨一分

可他不懂自己到底做了什么

压着自己的男人好像是赌气一样，每一次都刚好擦过，从不用力顶弄那里，他潜意识中认为能让自己登上顶峰的地方，在高潮与不高潮的临界点疯狂徘徊，惹的艾伦小脸紧皱在一团，就快要哭出来

每一次的擦过他都努力的调整身子，想要那能让他欲仙欲死的性器撞上他的前列腺

“利威尔...你戳戳那里..你戳戳”艾伦委屈的要苦楚的声，轻轻拍拍他的手臂，小声的求助着  
“那你给我操一辈子好不好。”

利威尔也细声细语的回应着，恶劣的看着身下面色潮红的少年，未经人事的后穴无助的紧紧吸附着阴茎，把他爽的差点就就要射出来  
身下的人不自知，每一次呻吟都在挑战他的极限，艾伦简直是他天生的灵魂伴侣

“你不是不做top吗...”

“我已经改变主意了，真想拿个镜子好让你看看你现在一脸求操的样子，像是做top的样子？”

利威尔恶狠狠的说着，开始大力摩擦前列腺，享受着肠道的突然收紧，和艾伦淫乱的表情

喉咙里发出了细小的尖叫声，艾伦被突然的抽动顶的措不及防  
“等..等下！啊哈..不行...利威尔,太..太快了..呜呜”

要疯掉了。

前列腺不断被戳弄，身体爽的颤抖，顶到前列腺的快感像闪电一样，酥软又酸涩，直击大脑，把艾伦爽的不停流泪，小腿被顶的胡乱抖动，又被一双大手抓回来按在腰间

大脑变的像一团浆糊一样，听觉却无比清晰，能听到轻微的床架抖动声，男人的喘息和调情的咒骂声，身下传来的咕叽咕叽的声音，和自己淫荡的喘息声  
身体被不停的摆弄，尽管又射了一遍，在身上的男人还是不停的奔驰着，明明额头上满是汗珠，却憋着一股气死活不肯射在里面

“求你了..利威尔..不要再顶了....呜呜”豆大的眼泪像断了线一般从眼角不断的流下，艾伦哭着求他，胡乱摆动的手被按在了床上

“那你给不给我操？”  
望着无助的少年，利威尔露出势在必得的笑容

“给给给...”

抽插的动作变本加厉，每一次都用尽全力的撞向前列腺，满头大汗的少年不断的哭闹着，推搡着男人，可无力的手掌搭在利威尔的肩膀上只会被当做是情到深处刚好的调情

软弱的小手被按在胸前，身下依然一刻不停的操弄着红肿的穴口，从不断反抗直到被操的只能无力的发出初生小兽一般咿咿呀呀的声音，艾伦无力的呻吟着，最后一次顶弄中，滚烫的精液一股一股射进窄小的肠道

“啊啊...啊啊烫！呜，利威尔...拔..拔出去！求求你”仿佛在灼烧着他敏感的皮肤，身体里像着了火一样，汗水顺着被打湿的发丝留下，艾伦胡乱的踢打着，却被利威尔紧紧按住大腿，把阴茎牢牢固定在里面，甚至抬起了他的屁股，试图让精液往深处流去

....

“够了吧...你个老混蛋”像一个小怨妇一样，艾伦不满的看了一眼利威尔，裹紧被子，准备睡觉  
“嗯？”  
和饥渴男人对上目光，小怨妇被欲求不满的男人拽了回去

被操的只能嗯啊乱叫的少年，卧室里没有停下过的拍打声，细小甜腻的抽泣声，利威尔一次一次的射在里面，满意的看着小腹慢慢涨起的少年，欣赏着自己的杰作

夜还很长呢


End file.
